This invention relates to a toothbrush adapted to be used to brush the teeth of another such as a child or an animal. Specifically, the invention is described and discussed as it would apply to the brushing of the teeth of a canine.
Like people, animals such as dogs and cats can benefit from a regular schedule of teeth cleaning in order to prevent periodontitis, particularly in the later years of life. The problem of gum irritation is even more severe with dogs than with humans, since canine saliva is more viscous and has a higher PH, and deposits of calculus are more likely to build up on the animal's teeth.
The common treatment for removing deposits from a dog's teeth is scaling by a veterinary. Employing a veterinary is prohibitively expensive on a frequent basis. Moreover, the scaling results in roughened surfaces, which accelerates the buildup of calculus. Furthermore, in the period between treatments, the breath of the animal rapidly becomes and remains unpleasant. There is now available a toothpaste devised for dogs. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,879 issued May 10, 1977. Furthermore, a toothbrush for canines has recently been disclosed which utilizes a uniquely shaped head specially adapted for the canine dental structure. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,587 issued June 28, 1977. Both of the inventions are by the inventor of the present invention. In order to ensure that the brushing is efficient and that all teeth of the animal or child are subjected to brushing and debris removal, it is necessary to provide a brush which is more easily held by the human hand in a position and at an angle which makes it easier to get the cooperation of the animal or child.
In the particular case of a dog, the jaws and teeth are different from those of a human. Refer to FIG. A of the accompanying drawings for purposes of illustration. A dog's teeth are primarily for tearing. The canine arch is trapezoidal in shape, unlike the human arch which is more parabolic. As viewed from the side, the canine arch has a reversed curve, rising and dropping from the first to the fourth bicuspid and then swinging upwards to the third molar. In contrast to human teeth, canine teeth have secondontal crowns, with sharp tips and sharp ridges, which function as tearing surfaces.
The toothbrush employed for humans is adapted to the conformation of the human mouth, and particularly the handle is adapted for brushing one's own teeth. Little attention has been given to the problem of brushing someone else's teeth, particularly to the unique configuration needed to brush the teeth of an animal. The different geometry, spacing and formation of canine teeth make the ordinary toothbrush inadequate to provide the mechanical brushing of the canine tooth surfaces and the removal of debris in the spaces between the teeth. There is, therefore, a need for a simple and effective toothbrush adapted especially to the conformation of the canine jaw and the spatial relationship of the teeth as well as to the special problems of administering a toothbrushing to any small animal or human.